Stupidity Takes You Everywhere
by MusicDreams
Summary: I pledge that everything in this journal is true and nothing but. Should any marines get a hold of this then it's the opposite. Either way, this 'story' will have you taking a step into the lives of the Lightning Crew.   T just in case
1. Letter To The Editor

To the nearest editor available,

Yes, this page is in the correct place even though it does not look that way.

I understand that the later pages are more weather worn and ripped but it is in the correct order.

I have just decided to publish this here journal. You may choose to leave it or take out this letter as it is not necessary to understand the events.

This book contains the entries written by the actual members of the Lightning Crew: Ms. Trinity Allister the eccentric but insightful captain, Ms. Lianne Aquamarine the clumsy but strong navigator, Ms. Kim Tang the very mysterious and very confusing doctor, Mr. Xander Grêstone the wise but irritatingly silent bomb cooking cowboy chef, Mr. Micheal Hagenknight the extremely bubbly and funny sharpshooter and lastly myself, Brandon Collét.

It's purpose is to put those horrible rumors (no doubt spread by the marines) out of their misery.

Speaking of marines, all names of the people and places have been altered or changed.

Don't want to have any unnecessary deaths now do we? Do not place this book in your bookstore.

Common sense will tell you why.

Don't worry about whether or not the book will sell. They will.

Raul will be personally delivering all the books. You will soon go past the young child's roguish looks and see his loyalty.

Treat him well for us. We'll be back to fetch him.

The Blue Cherry, our ship, is leaving soon. You don't have to give us any money from the book's sales.

Put the money to good use. I know you won't try to pull the wool over our eyes.

Until Next Time,

Brandon

* * *

Author's Note:

Well I've decided to finally put those one piece stories down on paper. Since it's the first story I put up here, I'd love it if you give some constructive criticism. Remember! Constructive criticism is good criticism. Not all the 'entries' are going to be this short. Hopefully they won't be but as you can tell, it's a letter to the editor! The real writing starts next page1


	2. The First Entry

Dear... book?,

My new owners suggested that I should start a journal, said it be good for keeping the stress down but I think otherwise. Although I don't understand how making little markings in a book is gonna help me at all. Bet its to actually to keep an eye on me but they swear on their honor but who's stupid enough to trust the words of pirates? I'm not sure what I should write about. When I voiced this out, Dr. Tang suggests that I should write like I'm talking to a person. Sounds like good advice since I pretty much do that in my head.

Well, if I'm going to do that I should at least give you a name, right? You look like a Charleston, Charleston the Third, Charles for writing sake. Nice to meet you. Since this _is _technically our first meeting, I guess I should explain myself and how I came to "work" for the lightning crew.

I was an island farmer, taking over the business since dad was sick. I was planning on selling the farm to some cousins since his death was inevitable. It was tradition to only sell the land to relatives. Keeping it in the family, you know but what I didn't know was that dad had somehow build up a debt. Covered it with the farm and hitched a ride to the mainland with a friend.

Thought maybe I could do some exploring like most of my siblings are doing. I guess it's because we take after Mom. She's the most adventurous our of all of us. We, or rather _I'm_, still not sure where she is. Last time we heard from her was from a recording shell mailed from a place called Little Garden and that was a year ago. She used to visit home more often but after the last fight with Dad, she only resorts to recorded messages. Still, its nice to hear from her. I wonder where she got it.

The journey itself was pleasant if not a bit mundane. From my older brother and sisters' tales, I had assumed that excited would have started from step one just like them. Actually, now that I think about it, they probably exaggerated it a little bit...Okay maybe _a lot_. Guess it's another one of life's disappointments. I am a little used to it. I guess. My friend, Jake, and I traveled from place to place. We made money by playing music in some taverns. The sound of my saxophone and his guitar filled the inn to the brim. Not much pay but at least it was fun and we got a free meal due to al the happy costumers.

We arrived at a port of a small town. The name escapes me for the moment but it'll come probably come back later. It had been several months since the start of my travel and was time for me to go on my own. Being able to pick pocket someone behind you while talking to someone else was a good skill to have but if I knew it would have ending up taking away my freedom. Hell, I would have sucker punched Jake in the face and run back home, tail between my legs.

As I waved good bye to Jake and his newest accomplish, some naive brunette girl he found on his way to the bakery, my first thought was to go to the nearest inn and earn the first coins on my solitary travels. With my metal money maker strapped to my back, I turned and walked to the nearest inn. Well that after getting lost for about two hours. By the time I got the the noisy building, it was already dark.

Speaking of dark, seems to be in a bad mood and has ordered me to go clean the dishes. I'll resume when I get back.


End file.
